Bathed in Starlight, Wreathed in Flame
by SilverMoonrise
Summary: She fell from the sky, she fell very far, and Kansas, she says, is NOT the name of the star. For once. Then how and why did she get to Middle Earth, wreathed in flame, nameless, wrapped only in the broken chains which bound her? Review, please!
1. Down With the Star

**Helo, y'all. I've just decided to write another fanfiction. Enjoy! xxx **

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Note: All Elvish conversations are in _Italics_**

* * *

**One**

The Elf looked up at the sky. The war was over. The Ring had been destroyed. But why did the stars still seem so cold? Their light had always brought him a feeling of relaxation, yet now they brought him discomfort. As if ... as if something was out of place.

_"Legolas."_ someone said softly behind him. _"What troubles you?"_

_"The stars, my friend. They no longer seem beautiful and pure," _he replied, without turning. _"But rather cold and distant, as the Dwarves say."_

_"It has been long since you've last seen the stars from Mirkwood, Legolas. They have grown unfamiliar to your eyes."_

Legolas turned away from the silver web. _"Perhaps." _He looked straight into the eyes of the Elf who had spoken. _"Yet the sky is how I left it."_

His friend smiled. _"Time goes on and waits for no one, my friend."_

_"Yet I am alive after two thousand years."_

_"We Elves seem to be the exception."_

The prince stared back into the sky. _"Leave me. I must find my way around the halls once again."_

_"As you wish."_

The older Elf stopped a little further away. _"Try not to disappear. You have only just returned."_

A smile tugged at Legolas' lips. It was good to be home.

A single star caught his attention, then. It seemed bigger and brighter than the rest. But soon he knew something was wrong. The star grew from being a crystalline blue pinprick in the deep purple sky to a pulsing white balloon. As he stared in awe, the star became brighter and closer, a tail of fire trailing behind it. His sixth sense told him to run, to get help, but he was rooted to the spot, as if the ground had gained hold of his boots.

Then came the explosion, scorching the front of his tunic can singing his hair slightly. There was a blinding white flash followed by a sound like lightning striking nearby. In there somewhere Legolas thought he'd heard a woman's terrified scream.

He blinked away the dark spots which now obscured his sight and peered into the newly formed crater, ignoring the ringing in his ears. He looked through the smoke at the blackened ground and still-burning embers. He was about to walk away when a glint caught his eye.

He slid down the side of the crater, ignoring the pain every time a hot ember touched his bare skin. He then dug furiously at the place where the glint had been. He soon discovered what the glint was and stared in disbelief.

It was a girl, bathed in starlight, wrapped only in the broken chains which still clung to her, her face and body were burned severely and all her hair had been burned away. She looked no older than twenty, but looks could be deceiving. She seemed dead, but when Legolas lightly touched her face, he felt life. Barely.

Life which could slip away at any moment.


	2. Open your Eyes

**All Sindarin is in _Italics_**

* * *

**_Two_**

The healers had treated her burns, but the girl's features were still difficult to decipher through the scars and her hair refused to grow back. Since he had witnessed her descent, Legolas was the one left to watch over the Star-girl. After much deep thought, Legolas came to the conclusion that she could have been beautiful if it weren't for the scars and marks.

It had been three months since she'd come down from the sky and she still hadn't shown any signs of waking. On many occasions, he had almost given her up for dead, but every time he touched her, he could feel her heart pulsing and her lungs inflating and deflating slightly. Though, he was begining to wonder if she would ever wake up, since the healers had been unable to.

Legolas got up from his comfortable position on the floor and strode over to the girl's bed. He looked over her face as he had many times over. An ugly red mark trailed from one corner of her mouth up to her earlobe. He traced it with his index finger, listening to her steady heart beat.

The corner of her mouth twitched and Legolas drew his hand back sharply. Her eyes blinked open for a second before she screwed them shut again. Then they slowly opened again. The girl looked around the room, squinting as if the morning light coming through the window was too bright for her eyes.

Then her luminous white eyes locked onto Legolas and grew wide. She yelped and scrambled away from him, curling into a tight ball, her star never leaving him.

_"Do not fear me, little one. I shall not harm you."_ he said gently, reaching out a hand. She flinched away from it like a frightened animal. He withdrew his hand and crouched beside the bed. _"Who are you?"_

She shook her head wildly and hugged herself tighter.

_"I will not harm you. What is your name?"_

She shifted. "I-I don't understand." she said the words so softly they were almost inaudible.

_Good thing I can speak the Common Tongue_, he thought.

"Do not fear me. I shall not harm you." he repeated, "What is your name?"

She swallowed. "I-I don't know." These words were a little louder, but her voice was raw, as if her throat had been burned as well.

"Where did you come from."

She stayed silent. When it became evident she would not answer, Legolas nodded and stood. He crossed the room to the doorway, the girl's eyes never leaving him, never growing smaller. He leaned out and called for someone to summon King Thranduil.

"Please." she said when he had returned to his spot on the other side of the bed. "Don't hurt me."

"You will not be harmed, little one. Trust us."

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far :)**


	3. Narelen

**All Sindarin conversations are in_ Italics_.**

* * *

**_Three_**

She was still curled up on the opposite side of the bed to Legolas when Thranduil entered the room. Legolas didn't think it was possible, but her eyes grew even wider when she set eyes on the towering King. She whimpered and shrunk back.

At this, Thranduil raised an eyebrow. _"What have you done to make her fear you, Legolas?"_

_"Exist."_ he replied sarcastically.

She blinked and said nothing, but flinched when Thranduil leaned toward her. _"What is your name?"_

The only response he received was a soft whine.

Legolas came to her rescue. "She only speaks the Common Tongue. And she cannot remember her name."

"It's not that I can't remember." they both turned, astonished at her sudden boldness. She shrank back further, pulling the sheets up to her chin. "I don't know if I had one."

"Well, we cannot call you "girl" forever." said Thranduil irritably.

"Narelen." said Legolas immediately. "Fire-Star. She fell from a star, after all."

"Star?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.

The prince and the king exchanged glances. Then Legolas put the question which had been floating in the atmosphere into words, "Do you know anything?"

She shook her head, evidently more comfortable. "I know some things, I guess. But, who are you?"

"I am prince Legolas, and this is my father, king Thranduil, of the Woodland Realm."

Thranduil studied her. "Are you certain you have no name."

She nodded shyly.

Then, a certain Wizard came riding through the gates in all his former glory.


	4. Falling Stars

**_Four_**

Gandalf had known something had happened. It was written in the stars, but he shook the feeling off. The war was over. What could possibly be wrong? He hadn't seen the star fall into Mirkwood.

But Galadriel had.

She'd been unable to reach Gandalf, for some reason, and she began to grow worried. She'd tried every day without success. Until now.

_"Gandalf!"_ she sounded vaguely panicked. _"Something is wrong."_

_"I know. The stars-"_

_"Yes. One fell into Mirkwood three months ago."_

_"I have not received any news from Thranduil."_

_"Why would you. Thranduil prefers to keep things to himself."_

_"I will leave to Mirkwood immediately."_

_"Gandalf, I do not like this. I have not been able to reach you until now. Find out what has happened. And be careful; I fear the adventure has not ended for you."_


	5. And So, it Begins

**_Five_**

Gandalf met the two Elves as he entered the hall.

"Gandalf, old friend!" Legolas greeted, "What brings you here?"

"King Thranduil. Prince Legolas." he inclined his head. "I believe a star came crashing down into these parts of Mirkwood recently."

"Oh, I would hardly say recently." Thranduil said in his usual cold tone.

_At least he's admitted it_, _thought Gandalf. _"Some would say three moons is a mere blink of the eye in the life of an Elf."

"I see. Perhaps you can make some sense of her."

"_Her?_"

"The Star-girl."

"Narelen." Legolas interrupted.

Thranduil ignored him. "She speaks the common tongue only and appears to know little about the world around her."

Gandalf thought, leaning on his staff. "Strange. Very strange indeed."

* * *

Narelen stayed huddled in her corner, waiting for the pointy-eared people to return. She wondered what they were going to do to her...

The door opened.

A man with long white hair walked in, followed by the two she had seen earlier. He regarded her. "What is your name?"

She stared at him. Then she looked at the first one she'd met. Legolas, he'd said his name was.

He came to her rescue. "She doesn't have one. I gave her the name Narelen."

Gandalf nodded. Fire-Star. "Can you walk?"

She blinked at him. "I-I don't know."

"She can certainly move very fast when she wants to." Legolas commented.

Thranduil shot him a warning glance.

Gandalf held out a hand. "Would you try?"

She reached out to him, then hesitated and drew it back again, shaking her head again. "Who are you?"

"Gandalf the White Wizard." he inclined his head.

Galadriel smiled. _And so, it begins._

* * *

**I'm not feeling the love, guys. If you could review, that would be great. Thanks :)**


	6. Long Walk to See the Stars

**_Six_**

"Are you certain you would prefer to dwell here?" Gandalf asked.

Narelen had become more comfortable with people around her. She'd learned the King Thranduil and prince Legolas were Elves and that they were graced with the gift of immortality. Well, all the Elves, that is. But they could still be killed.

Gandalf was a wizard, one of five. Well, four now, since Saruman had turned to darkness and fell when Sauron was defeated.

There were other races; Men, Orcs, Uruk-Hai, Goblins, Hobbits, Dwarves...the rest she couldn't remember.

"Yes." she said, meeting his gaze.

Gandalf nodded. "Very well." he paused, studying her face. He addressed Thranduil, "Do her scars not heal?"

Narelen lifted a hand to her face. He skin seemed to flake away slightly under her fingers.

"They seem to be imprinted on her skin." Thranduil glanced at her. "But, given time, they will heal."

She studied the red flakes on her fingers. Now that she thought about it, her face seemed slightly itchy...

* * *

Legolas and Narelen seemed to have developed a bond of sorts. Narelen had long decided he was the one she trusted most. When the three began to file out of the room, she said, "Legolas."

He looked at her.

"Please stay."

The Elf hesitated before closing the door and sitting beside her. "What is it, little one?"

"How did you find me?"

Legolas repeated the event, how a single star had seemed brighter than the rest and turned out to be her.

She stayed silent for a while. "What is a star?"

He smiled. "You will see tonight."

_Tonight._

Narelen shivered, for no apparent reason. "Legolas, what am I?"

"I wonder that myself. You carry the features of the race of Men, but I doubt that is what you are, for never have I seen one with eyes like yours. Your ears are not pointed, so you cannot be an Elf. Dwarves are out of the question."

She giggled. "Who knows? Maybe I'm a tall exception."

He shrugged. "You fell from the sky. There is no way of knowing. A wizard, perhaps?"

"Somehow, I doubt that."

Narelen watched the trees shiver as a wind blew through them. She yawned.

"You should sleep, Narelen. It has been a long morning for you."

She nodded and shifted into a more comfortable position.

* * *

_"She is not natural, my Lady. I can feel it."_

_"I know, Gandalf. You must bring her to Lothl__ó__rien. But not yet. She must rest. Wait for morning."_

* * *

Night came as it always had, driving the sun below the horizon, unveiling the bright stars, cloaking the land in a dark shadow.

Narelen awoke as the first rays of moonlight fell across the floor. Legolas was standing at the window, watching the stars. It seemed to him that they still looked cold.

He turned and smiled when he heard her sit up.

"Is it night already?"

"Yes, the sky seemed eager to unveil its stars today."

She swung her legs over the side, hesitantly stroking the floor with her feet. She put a single foot down and drew in a sharp breath.

Legolas frowned, concerned. "What is it?"

"It feels like something is cutting me."

He strode over to her and held out a hand. She took it and boldly stood on both feet. Narelen gasped and stumbled, falling onto Legolas. He supported her. She wore only a thin wrap, but Legolas was not bothered.

He helped her hop over to the window. She forgot about the pain as she saw the stars.

"They're beautiful!" she breathed.

"Stars. Elen, in Elvish."

She studied the sky, absorbing this breathtaking sight.

* * *

**Thanks for the feedback guys! I felt inspired to write another chapter. I have considered doing longer chapters, but that would mean less frequesnt posts. But I will try to lengthen them inbetween all this homework I have!**

**Please review! I really want to hear from you guys so I know I'm not writing for the fish!**


	7. Not Without Legolas

_**Seven**_

Narelen opened one eye. Then the other. She had fallen asleep at the window, staring at the stars. Legolas was gone.

She could hear voices outside her door. "...can hardly walk!"

"She can travel on horseback, if need be."

"What if she refuses to go? Would you take her against her will?"

"Whether she chooses to go is her decision. I will not force her."

Narelen attempted to stand. It was easier than the night before, but pain shot through her legs, causing them to buckle. She landed with a muffled cry. She sat up as the door opened and a worried face popped in.

Legolas relaxed when she smiled. "Good morning!" she said brightly. Legolas noted that her voice was still raw.

He smiled back. Something told him she wouldn't be very accepting of the news...

* * *

Gandalf waited for Narelen's reply. A desperate expression took over her face.

"No..." she said, shaking her head vigorously. "No, I...I...no!"

Legolas shot a glance in Gandalf's direction before leaning towards the flustered girl. "Narelen, we need to find out what you are. This is our chance!"

"No..." she swallowed. "Not without Legolas."

_Of course. _Gandalf thought. _He was the first thing she saw. _He gave the prince a look which said, 'We all know you want to.'

He looked from Gandalf to Narelen, then nodded. "What could happen."

_Anything, if a strange girl is involved._

* * *

_"Watch her closely, Gandalf. Something is amiss."_

* * *

Narelen rode on horseback while Elf and Wizard walked. A grey robe had been draped over her shoulders, but she refused to wear boots, since her feet were highly sensitive.

"How long is the journey?" she asked.

"Ten days, if there is no...trouble." answered Gandalf.

"What trouble?"

"Oh, only trolls and Orcs, that sort of trouble. Nothing to worry about." he said, absently.

Narelen swallowed. _Fun,_ she thought, _just great._

* * *

_"Quickly, Gandalf! Something is wrong!"_

* * *

**Right, first of all, sorry it's short! I promise a very long one next time!**

**Second of all, thanks for the reviews! I love you all so much! They're welcome at any time! (You get the hint, right? More reviews = more insparation = quicker updates + longer chapters ;D)**

**Again, sorry it's so short, but I'm having a rough time and people are complaining I haven't updated :/ I promise the next one will be mind-bogelingly long! **


End file.
